Gangs of Knockturn Alley
by Jamie Brooks
Summary: Harry Potter’s summer is about to get weird. Mundoungous leads Harry to Knockturn Alley to get a way from it all when he becomes involved with the gangs. He now sees the world differently and his summer is now filled with magical gang warfare, boxing bout


Title: Gangs of Knockturn Alley

Rating: R

Genre: Action/Adventure

Summary: Harry Potter's summer is about to get weird. Mundoungous leads Harry to Knockturn Alley to get a way from it all when he becomes involved with the gangs. He now sees the world differently and his summer is now fielwith magical gang warfare, boxing bouts, drugs and sex.

Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot and anything you don't recognize because I made it up…

**Gangs of Knockturn Alley**

**Chapter 1: The Underworld (Prologue)**

Knockturn Alley was a mystery to law abiding wizards, wizards like the Weasely's except maybe those mischief makers Fred and George since they could now travel there without their mother's permission. In fact only dark wizards, criminals, outlaws and residence knew the secrets of the alley. Knockturn alley is far bigger than any care to realise, it's more than a series of cobbled lanes containing questionable items, its that and lots more, there's bars, alleyways, great cavers filled with other shops, its accommodation for some, its also where the ministry tries to dump anything unwanted or too dark for there liking, there's everything a city would have but of a dark and seedier nature.

The cobbled lanes of shops sell all sorts of questionable items, books full of dark magic to those people who see the world in black and white. There are books on rituals of a dark sort. Books on the ministries corruptions and how to undermine the ministry. There are even rare and extraordinary books that can be discovered here if you care to look.

There are armouries filled with swords, pistols, armour and knifes that tend to bite a bit more than the ministry regulates. The armouries tend to be a major supplier to the gangs that roam here. They need money so they supply the goods no questions asked.

Shops are also filled with Magical Artefacts, deadly to some but useful to others. There are magical artefacts that show light only to thieves and that negate magical spells and hide your magical aura.

Caverns, the great caverns underground are markets and hideouts for everything. You could buy 10 dragon eggs here if you asked. The caverns were also hideouts for the more notorious criminals. The markets here served as lifeline for those who lived here for they could trade, sell without any questions asked and the reputation here was legendary. The caverns also housed a few bars scattered about, nightclubs, pole dancing joints etc. Everything and anything was housed here although the caverns had another role because you didn't want to be here after 7:00 as recruiters for the gangs roamed about and skirmishes and all sorts went on afterwards and you don't want to be caught in them as they tend to get nasty and deaths aren't too rare. So make haste and don't stop if you're off to the nightclubs and bars.

Back up top again, there are also suburbs where cheap accommodation is easy to find and there are quite a few apartment blocks that are perfect hideouts for the wanted. The suburbs are littered with alleyways where you find gangs lounging about maybe mugging a few, but mainly practicing and training for gang skirmishes. There is also a huge street with cantinas and travellers, that are in the know, spend time round here you can find out great things and what's happening in the world to day. There's also an illegal wand maker somewhere around.

Strangely enough there is also a dark wizarding bank run by renegade goblins with connections to Gringotts, the policy here is no questions asked. Next to this bank is a square with imports from everywhere, exotic foreign things are traded here. Next to that square is another square ringed with tall houses where after 6:00 women, old and young gather to have a good old gossip and a drink.

Out of place, a muggle corner had found residence where you could find a muggle boxing club and a few shops retailing muggle goods such as electrical appliances, weapons, drugs, cigarettes and cars. It's quite out of sorts but after some suspicion the Knockturn alley residents soon took to it.

There's a small part of the dark city where death eaters roam, no-one quite knows what goes on in there, no-one really cares and most if not all in this city are sympathetic to them and often lend aid to their plight.

Lastly there's gang territory where gangs set up their hideouts, stashes and training places, a safe place for any gang member as it's a place of neutrality but there's maybe a bit of tension a prolonging in the air.

Soon Harry Potter would get his second taste of this assortment of places that made Knockturn Alley up.

At Number four Privet drive there was a face pressed up against the window, a face that belonged to one Harry Potter. His eyes had stared unblinkingly out of the window for a day now; the neighbours always shuddered when stepping into number 4's shadow as they would fell the eyes upon their back.

Harry Potter had a whirlwind of emotions running through him; his feeling off loss was great as was his sorrow. _If only I had listened, If only I had though, If only I had used the mirror. _So many 'If only's' ran through his head each one sending Harry more grief and despair.

Sirius's death coupled with the prophesy seemed to send Harry into a pain filled world that none could seem to bring him back from.

His friends made it worse, they kept asking him questions he dint want to answer, Hermione kept probing where she shouldn't be, Ron was trying to be subtle but didn't have a clue, Ginny Weasely was trying to be tough on him but she wasn't impressing anybody, Luna was dreamy and random although Neville had some understanding with him, the loss of someone close and just kept to other subjects.

Harry had thought a lot about everything, although the DA had made him proud it had instilled and over confidence with them, they thought with one year of training they could beat seasoned death eaters, Harry hoped it had taught the five that went with him to the department of mysteries that death eaters weren't a pushover.

Harry had also a lot of time to think about the first day of the holiday where he had received an urgent letter from Professor Dumbledore.

Flashback

Harry had been revising his first five years of transfiguration books, when an owl swooped in and dropped a letter on his lap and quickly left

_Harry_

_You must get to Gringotts quickly, Sirius's will was about to be executed with you as the heir and Remus as a benefactor when Narcissa Malfoy started contesting the will, if you do not hurry she will gain control of the black family fortunes which we can not allow. Use whatever means necessary. Fawkes is currently nowhere to be found, there are anti magic wards up so no magic can be performed in the house and in the surrounding area. I need to stay here to hold Narcissa up._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had quickly shoved his wand up his sleeve, draped his invisibility cloak on his back and took his money pouch. He was out the door before you could say magic, and sprinted for a few blocks then took his wand out and pointed.

The Knight bus burst out of thin air and stopped in front of him. "Diagon Alley, quickly" Harry ran on the bus and sat down quickly as the bus lurched forward. Stan gave him a queer look but Harry didn't care he just needed to stop Voldemort getting some gold.

Out of nowhere a car crashed into the Knight bus and the bus took a sudden lurch and Ernie the driver went flying. "Magical bleeding car," Stan hollered, as he picked himself up and walked over to a bleeding Ernie, "He can't drive," he muttered. "What do you mean he can't drive, I need to get to Diagon Alley."

Well drastic times need drastic measures and Harry swung into the driver's seat and turned the ignition key and pressed down hard on the accelerator. Harry was dangerous; he barely kept the bus from crashing into lampposts and other things and swung the bus around everywhere. Stan was locked unto his shoulder trying to drag him away and the best thing was that Harry had no idea where he was going and was driving on instinct and familiar landmarks.

After 5 minutes of reckless driving Harry finally pulled up next to the Leaky Cauldron and quickly dashed inside and opened the archway. Harry while running down the alley started to notice the fact that the air seemed more reserved and suspicious but paid no heed as he flew past the huge doors on Gringotts.

A goblin seemed to notice him and ushered him into a back room quickly and efficiently.

Harry quickly surveyed the scene in one of the backrooms. He saw on a white marble pedestal there sat floated an asleep figure of Sirius Black. Around the pedestal was a circular table with at opposite ends sat one Narcissa Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Remus looked a wreck and was clenching and unclenching his first.

"You cannot give him the title heir, for he has no Black blood. The heir must have Black blood, and although he has traces it is not enough, it's just too bad his blood is diluted by the mudblood." Argued Mrs Malfoy,

Albus Dumbledore was the calm amongst the storm, "But he has traces of Black Blood and it is all in the will, the ministry can not interfere with Gringrotts business and a will is final."

Harry's emotions climaxed once more, "Sirius," The figure seemed to wake up and replied, "Hey kiddo, how you doing," Sirius then turned and saw Narcissa and frowned, "What are you doing here," he spat.

"Contesting your will, traitor," spat Narcissa in reply, "What do you mean," Sirius said in confusion, Narcissa smirked and drawled, "Well the family charter's states that in order to bequeath the Black family fortune and heir ship and then lordship they must have Black Blood and Potter's is so diluted that it no longer counts."

Sirius Back smirked and his eyes twinkled mischievously and called out "Goblin, bring the required items." A goblin hurried in with a vial of blood, an amulet, a dagger and a bowl.

"You see Narcissa I had already seen that little problem, and I devised a way around it. That vial contains my blood and I found a little ritual to bind Harry to my blood essentially making him a blood son of mine giving him enough Black blood running through him for the will and it also gives him a Pureblood status so all the ancient rights and regulations now apply to Harry,"

Narcissa fumed and looked outrage, "You can not do that, it's immoral, and illegal you just can't do that." This time Remus stepped in, "The ministry has no rule in here so in Gringotts no law exists."

"Now Harry," Sirius intervened, "I want you to cut your wrists with the dagger and then smear some of my blood on your wrist." Which Harry did, "Now, I want you to press the amulet on your wrist and connect with your magic." Harry followed each of the steps carefully and perfectly, Sirius started chanting and the amulet started to disappear and became a black tattoo on his wrist where the incision was. "Now drink the rest of the blood from the bowl and it will be sealed," Harry prepared the bowl and brought it to his lips when Narcissa made her move.

She leapt up and strode quickly around the table and leapt for Harry. Remus reacted astonishingly fast which was only second to Harry who swayed out the way of her lunge just as Remus collided with her and Dumbledore followed suit and hit her with a stunner.

Sirius fell out of a daze and then proceeded, "Harry, quick, end the ritual, so we can go on," Harry drunk the bowl of blood and watched as the tattoo on his arm glow and felt something happen within his magic, "The Blacks had special traits and abilities which is passed down in the blood, use them well. Now, I give you Harry Potter-Black, as you are now known, the contents of the Black vault, my own personal vault that has my personal possession and the key to the ancestral potter vault. To Remus Lupin I bequeath you 12 Grimmauld Place and the key to a vault I set up a long time ago, the vault contains about 3 million galleons, so use it wisely and buy yourself some new clothes you look awful."

Sirius took a deep breath and then finally closed the will, "This is the last will and testament of Sirius Black let it be recognized by the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts." Sirius started to fade and was gone.

End Flashback

The emotion that Harry had felt when he saw Sirius again was tremendous and Harry had sat at his window thinking about the what if's. He had travelled to all the vaults to assess them and took the Black family ring for lordship and also took the potter family ring for lordship; he had also taken book on Legilmency out of the vault but couldn't find one on Occulemency.

He had read and re-read the Legilmency book and from knowing how to attack erected weak barriers on his mind that served to distort his connection with the dark lord.

Harry wanted somewhere to get away from it all and surprisingly it was Mundoungous Fletcher who provided the answer, Knockturn Alley…

**What did you think?**

**Shall I continue or now?**

**Anyway, read and review and for those following my other story the update will be done soon.**


End file.
